


Stay

by Le_Personne_Inexistant



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Personne_Inexistant/pseuds/Le_Personne_Inexistant
Summary: This was also deleted for uhhhhhhhhh.......reasons......sorrrrrryyyy





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> ta-daaaa. The Trash Queen™ wrote a little one shot because i felt like it. It's also for a newfound buddy.

  


Salieri stared at the letter in his hands, rereading it over and over again. Did Joseph really believe that he had left him for good. It was absurd that he got that upset. Of course he would never leave him like that! He put the letter back into his pocket. He nervously knocked on the door between him and the emperor’s private chambers. 

There was no answer.

He knocked again and there was no answer yet again.

He reluctantly tried the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. Would Joseph become angry if he entered his private chambers without permission? Surely not, he's been in them many times before. But maybe because he left…

He shook his head. This was not the time for hesitation. He opened the door and entered. There was no one in the room.

He closed the door behind him and sat on the large canopy bed. 

And he waited.

Waited.

And waited.

The emperor still hasn't came yet.

He laid down on bed and closed his eyes. He had a long trip and Joseph didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. Some sleep would not hurt.

…

“You're back.” Antonio heard someone mumble. He was roused by the feeling of someone gently running their fingers through his short black hair. He opened his eyes to see Joseph on the bed beside him. He jolted upright apologizing profusely.

“Your Majesty! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't think you would be here so soon and I was so tired, I couldn't help but–” 

Joseph silenced him with a kiss.

“Antonio, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Italy.” He mumbled after he pulled away, his eyes slightly watery.

“Of course I'm not staying. I was just writing an opera for your sister. I was going to come back as soon I was done.” The young composer replied.

“But Rosenberg told me you decided to stay.” He said tears rolling down his cheeks. “I should’ve known you wouldn't leave without telling me.” He said trapping him in a tight embrace.

Antonio rested his head on Joseph’s shoulder.

“Didn't you get my letter?” He asked.

“No, Rosenberg said he lost it. Oh, it doesn't matter, Antonio, just don't ever leave like that, okay? I'll pay you more and everything, just don't go.” He said.

“I promise I won't! I don't even want to!” He said, tearing up as well.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Joseph kissed him again, pushing him down on the bed as he did.

Antonio pulled away for a moment, panting. “You should lock the door.” He murmured breathlessly.

“Yeah…” The Emperor agreed, getting up to lock the door before joining him on the bed again. 

Antonio smiled up at him and wrapped his legs around his waist.

He definitely wasn't going to regret promising to stay.

  



End file.
